cassandra_clare_chronikenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/City of Bones - Jace 3.2
Drei Tage - Zwei Ein Tag. Eineinhalb. Neununddreißig Stunden. Er starrte in den Spiegel. Wassertropfen liefen am Rand herunter, wo er ihn frei gewischt hatte. Dampf füllte sein kleines Bad wie der Nebel London im November. Die Haut an seinen Schultern war rot und brannte. Nachlässig trocknete er sich ab und schlüpfte in Jeans und ein Hemd. Keine Schuhe. Barfuß lief er durch die kühlen Gänge. Das leise Klatschen seiner Füße wiederholte sich flüsternd in der weiten Leere der Flure. Die Krankenstation. Er hatte die Hand schon an der Klinke. Sie öffnete sich nicht. Tonnenschwer war der Griff, als hätte jemand einen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite dagegen geklemmt. Seine Hand zitterte vor Anstrengung. Hinter ihm wurden Schritte lauter. Er riss die Finger weg als hätte er sich verbrannt. Widerstand dem Drang, sich zu verstecken. Isabelle kam um die Ecke. Als sie ihn sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen überrascht. Er sah ihr nur ausdruckslos entgegen, bis sie vor ihm stand. "Hi." "Hi." Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam. "Krankenbesuch?" Sie trug eine enge, schwarze Jeans und ein knappes, rosa Top. Selbst hierfür hatte sie sich raus geputzt. Oder sie würde noch zu einem Date gehen. Dann wäre niemand hier... Er biss die Zähne zusammen, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang musste er sich zusammenreißen, sie nicht zu schütteln und anzuschreien, was sie sich einbildete, einfach so gehen zu wollen. Aber er wusste es ja nicht. Dachte nur. Vermutete. "Hast du ihre Sachen noch?", fragte er so harmlos wie möglich. "Wir sollten alles verbrennen, was mit dem Dämonengift in Berührung kam. Nur zur Sicherheit. Es ist ohnehin unbrauchbar." Isabelle zuckte mit den Schultern. "Klar, willst du's gleich mitnehmen?", fragte sie und hatte schon die Tür geöffnet. Warmes Sonnenlicht kroch durch den Spalt, goldene Staubpartikel, die im flirrenden Hell tanzten. "Passt schon", winkte er ab und drehte sich um, ehe die Versuchung ihn übermannen und zwingen konnte, die Tür aufzureißen. Nachzusehen. "Legs mir einfach vor die Tür, ich nehm es nachher mit. Ich will erst noch zu Alec." Er war schon ein paar Meter weg, als sie dazu kam, ihn zu rufen. "Jace...?" Im Gehen drehte er sich um, stoppte eine Sekunde. "Er ist in der Bibliothek, oder?", fragte er nur, ohne darauf einzugehen, was auch immer sie wollte. Ihr Gesicht zuckte, aber sie sagte nichts. Alec war nicht in der Bibliothek. Das Buch lag unangetastet dort, wo Isabelle es am Vortag hin geräumt hatte. Nachdenklich fuhr er mit dem Finger über den alten Ledereinband. Es waren keine Spuren von Alec's vorangegangenem Wutausbruch zu sehen. "Suchst du etwas?", Hodges Stimme klang aus dem Gewirr der Regale und der kleine Mann mit dem silbernen Haar tauchte aus dem Bücherwald auf. Er lächelte freundlich, die goldene Brille tief auf der Nase. Jace starrte ihn an. "Wie geht es deiner kleinen Freundin?" Clary... Nein! Das Mädchen! Die Stimmen stritten in seinem Kopf. "Ich nehme an, gut", sagte er laut und zuckte die Schultern. "Isabelle ist bei ihr. Glaub ich. Jedenfalls war sie es vorhin noch." Hodge nickte, als wäre das nichts neues für ihn. Mit einem Mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein Tutor sehr wohl über alles Bescheid wusste, besser als Jace selbst. Wut überschwemmte ihn. Eifersucht. Er fuhr sich durchs Haar, um nicht die Fäuste zu ballen. "Wo ist Alec?" Neutral. Ruhig. Hodge lächelte immer noch, das Lächeln von Angestellten im Supermarkt, von Fremden, die einem den Weg beschreiben, das Lächeln von Fremden im Bus. "Im Gewächshaus. Er soll dort etwas für mich erledigen." Jace starrte ihn an. Er wollte schreien. Hodge starrte zurück, unnahbar freundlich. Sie alle bestraften ihn, das wusste er. Weil er ein Leben retten wollte. Auf dem Absatz drehte er sich um und verließ die Bibliothek. Hallende Schritte. Leere Gänge. Mit einem mal wollte er nur noch raus, wollte rennen, frische Luft. Alles schien ihn zu erdrücken. Mühsam erreichte er die Wendeltreppe, die zum Gewächshaus führte, krallte die Finger in das Geländer, riss die Tür auf. Sonne strahlte hämisch, Blütenschönheit nickte ihm zu, spöttisch, voller Hohn. Alec war nirgends zu sehen. Langsam folgte er dem schmalen Pfad, der durch das dschungelartige Dickicht führte. Neben ihm ließ eine Schattenlilie ihre Blüten auf den Boden regnen, als er sie unabsichtlich streifte. Wie blutrote Schneeflocken übersäten sie die dunkle Erde. Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen getötet, dachte er. Etwas plätscherte. Alec saß am Rand des kleinen Teiches, den Hodge künstlich angelegt hatte, und ließ kleine Steine hinein plätschern. Stumme Kreise durchschnitten die spiegelnde Oberfläche. Jace blieb stehen und sah ihn nur an. Jetzt, wo er Alec gefunden hatte, wusste er nicht mehr weiter. Hier gab es keine Bücher zum werfen. Nur Pflanzen. Beides würde Hodge gleichermaßen verärgern. "Hi", sagte er, als er die Stille nicht mehr ertrug. Alec sah nicht auf. Zuerst nicht. Dann langsam. Er schien ihn schon eine Weile bemerkt zu haben. "Hi", sagte er nur. Jace atmete auf. Locker ging er näher heran. "Schon fertig mit Hodges... was auch immer?", fragte er vorgeblich gut gelaunt. Alec starrte ihn an und nickte dann. Er schien sich nicht wohl zu fühlen, als Jace einfach nur neben ihm stand und erhob sich. Gemeinsam verließen sie die schwüle Luft des Gewächshauses, unabgesprochen. Die Wendeltreppe zitterte unter ihrem Gewicht, unten angekommen blieb Alec stehen und sah zu Jace herüber, als würde er etwas erwarten. Aber Jace wusste nicht, was. "Wie sieht's aus, ich geh nachher wieder auf die Jagd", sagte er. "Willst du mitkommen?" Alecs Miene wurde verschlossen, seine dunkelblauen Augen umwölkten sich. "Hab noch zu tun", nuschelte er und drehte sich um, schlug den Weg zu seinem Zimmer ein. Jace sah ihm hinterher. Er wusste nicht was los war, aber Alec würde sich schon wieder beruhigen. Irgendwann. Seine Füße trugen ihn zur Krankenstation, als er missmutig loslief, um einfach irgendwo hin zu gelangen. In einem ordentlichen Stapel lagen Sachen vor der Tür und starrten ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Sie heißt Clary, sagten die Schuhe. Ist nur irgend ein Mädchen, sagte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Clary. Vorwurfsvoll starrte er zurück. Isabelle hatte getan, worum er sie gebeten hatte und er wollte sie am liebsten dafür beschimpfen. Jetzt gab es keinen Grund, das Zimmer zu betreten. Aber das wollte er doch auch gar nicht. Oder? Er griff sich den Stapel und lief los. Es gab einen Ofen im Keller des Instituts, der direkt für diese Fälle gedacht war. Manchmal war es nicht anders möglich, Gegenstände zu vernichten, die mit Dämonenblut oder -sekret in Berührung gekommen waren. Oder einfach der sicherste Weg. Unten angekommen entzündete er das Feuer und während er darauf wartete, dass der Ofen die richtige Temperatur bekam, um alles restlos zu vernichten, sah er die Kleidungsstücke durch. Ein paar Schuhe. Sneakers mit grünen Streifen. Unversehrt, als wären sie nicht Teil des Abends gewesen, an dem ein Mädchen sein ganz normales Leben verlor und in ein fremdes geworfen wurde wie ein Lamm in eine Löwengrube. Eine Jeans, aufgerissen, schwarzes, verkrustetes Blut und wie von Säure verätzte Löcher. In der Tasche fand er einen Schlüsselbund, den er sorgfältig zur Seite legte, und ein kleines Portemonnaie. Eine Jacke, beige, ein Ärmel war zerfetzt, der Rücken verschmiert von Dämonenblut. Das kaputte Handy, irgendwo war der Akku verloren gegangen. Ein hellblaues Shirt. Als er es öffnete, fiel ein weißer Spitzen-BH heraus. Sekundenlang starrte er ihn an. Ein Träger war zerrissen und der durchscheinende Stoff hatte mehr Löcher, als er beim Kauf gehabt haben dürfte. Er starrte auf das Shirt, Risse und Blutflecken. "Nur ein Mädchen..." Er merkte erst spät, dass er es laut gesagt hatte. Wie eine Beschwörung. Die Flammen loderten auf, als er alles hineinwarf, und er verfolgte, wie sie niederbrannten, vor sich das Handy, das Portemonnaie und den Schlüsselbund, den er an den Schuhen festband. Er würde alles Isabelle vor die Tür legen. Alecs Zimmer war verschlossen. Er hatte es noch einmal versuchen wollen, aber auf sein Klopfen reagierte niemand. Alec war drinnen, das wusste er sicher. Er konnte Wagner hören. Tristan und Isolde. Irgendwann hörte er auf, zu klopfen, als sich nichts veränderte, nicht einmal die Lautstärke. Rufen würde er nicht. Er konnte nicht und wusste nicht, warum. Auf dem Weg zurück lief ihm Isabelle fast in die Arme. Er hatte zu Boden gestarrt und sie nicht gehört, als sie ihn fast umrannte. Ihr Gesicht war erhitzt und sie roch nach Stadtluft. Schwarze Locken ringelten sich um ihr hübsches Gesicht und ihre großen, schwarzbraunen Augen wirkten überrascht. "Oh, du!", sagte sie und lächelte gelöst und zufrieden. Sie war nicht shoppen gewesen, denn sie trug keine Einkaufstaschen bei sich. Also etwas anderes... "Hallo", sagte er kurz angebunden und bedachte sie mit einem finsteren Blick. Isabelle zog verwirrt die Brauen zusammen. "Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte sie. Wo warst du, zur Hölle?, wollte er schreien. Wieso nicht bei IHR? Wieso irgendwo, um deine Zeit mit einem Typen zu verschwenden, den du nicht länger als eine Woche wollen wirst? Seine Zähne knirschten vor Anstrengung, als er sich zwang, nichts davon zu sagen. "Schon gut", ächzte er. Nichts davon würde helfen. Nichts davon war gerechtfertigt. Ein bisschen vielleicht, aber ... "Jace", sie sagte seinen Namen so schneidend, dass er auch dann stehen geblieben wäre, wenn sie ihn nicht am Arm gepackt und festgehalten hätte. "Was?!" Er blickte auf ihre weißen Finger hinunter, dann zurück in ihr Gesicht. Sie war nicht mehr fröhlich. Jetzt war sie ernst. Nur ernst, nicht wütend. "Was ist los?" Sie schien sicher zu sein, dass er nicht wieder gehen würde und löste ihre Hand langsam von seinem Arm. "Was ist los in den letzten beiden Tagen?" "Was soll los sein?" Nichts, nichts, sang die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Nichts, nur Tod und Verderben, vielleicht jetzt, vielleicht in diesem Moment, und niemand, niemand ist dort und sieht nach, niemand, der mich warnen kann. Niemand, warum gehst du nicht endlich, SIEH NACH! "Alles in Ordnung." Isabelles Lippen zuckten und sie verschränkte die Arme, wie immer, wenn sie ihm einen Vorwurf machte, aber ihre Stimme klang traurig. "Jace, sag es mir. Ich meine... merkst du es gar nicht? Du musst doch..." Sie brach ab, als könnte sie die richtigen Worte nicht finden. "Es ist alles gut." Er versuchte ein Lächeln und es gelang. Zu gut, wie er merkte. Mit einem mal wirkte sie erschöpft. "Jace", sagte sie, ihr Körper ein Vorwurf, ihre Stimme nur resigniert. "Ich weiß nicht, warum du so bist wie du bist. Vielleicht weißt du es ja auch nicht und ich würde dir das sogar zutrauen. Manchmal bist du so... oberflächlich, dass du gar nicht merkst, wenn du anderen weh tust. Dass du...", sie überwand sich, einen Moment lang gefühllos, dann wieder normal, es zu sagen: "sie hergebracht hast, war vermutlich das einzig richtige, aber jetzt musst du wieder du selbst werden. Und rede mit Alec. Ich bitte dich." Stumm nickte er. Mit Alec reden. Er hätte ihr sagen können, dass Alec nicht mit ihm reden wollte, aber er ließ es. Wenn Isabelle etwas für richtig hielt, für so richtig, dass sie ihm eine Ansprache dieser Art hielt, dann war Widerspruch zwecklos. Am besten, man tat, was sie verlangte und brachte es einfach hinter sich. "Es geht ihr übrigens gut", sagte Isabelle in seine Gedanken hinein. Sie beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. "So", murmelte er und wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Irgend etwas erwartete sie. In diesen Tagen erwarteten alle etwas von ihm, und er wusste einfach nicht, was. "Ich geh Alec suchen", sagte er plump, als würde er nicht gerade von dort kommen. Ihr Gesicht wurde verschlossen, sie nickte und ging. Zur Krankenstation. Er hätte ihr nach schleichen können. Aber er ging in sein Zimmer und holte seine Waffen. Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen getötet. Er hatte schon Menschen durch Dämonen sterben sehen, aber er selbst hatte noch nie einen getötet. Und er hatte es auch nicht vor. Das war nicht die Aufgabe eines Schattenjägers. Selbst, wenn ein Mensch über Dämonen und Schattenwesen Bescheid wusste, selbst wenn er den Tod verdient hatte, lag das Schicksal eines Irdischen immer noch in den Händen des Rates. Er hatte noch nicht einmal einen Menschen verletzt. Nicht tödlich. Nicht so, dass es etwas ausmachte. Nicht so, dass es nicht durch eine Rune geheilt werden konnte, weil es sich um einen Schattenjäger handelte. Im Übungskampf. Aber jetzt hatte er jemanden mit einer Rune gezeichnet, in einem Moment größer Not, als er keinen Ausweg gesehen hatte und ihm seine Intuition so eindringlich angeraten hatte, es zu tun, dass das winzige bisschen Zweifel, das in diesem Moment noch bestand, so wirkungslos verpuffte, wie Schnee auf einem heißen Herd. Ja, er wusste über die Wirkung von Runen Bescheid. Theoretisch. Er wusste, wie man einem normalen Menschen damit schadete. Theoretisch. Kein Schattenjäger würde das freiwillig tun und er wusste von keinem, der das schon einmal getan hatte. Wenn die Rune ihr schaden würde, dann wusste er nur, dass sie es tat. Aber nicht wie. Nicht, wann. Energisch schwang er sich über den Zaun, der das Grundstück umgab. Blut brachte Vergessen. Ein geflüstertes Wort, und die Engelsklinge schimmerte kampfbereit. Vor ihm lag ein verlassenes Haus und er wusste, was sich dort drinnen befand. Sie würden zu zweit sein. Vielleicht auch mehr. Er machte sich keine Mühe, zu schleichen. Sie würden ihn ohnehin bemerken, und je früher, desto besser. Dann konnte er sie alle auf einmal erledigen. Schneller. Er trat die Tür ein und wütendes Kreischen erfolgte. Krallen schlugen nach ihm, unter denen er durch tauchte. Ein schneller Blick in den düsteren Raum zeigte ihm, dass es drei waren. Zwei noch in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt, der dritte auf vier Beinen, etwas, das einem Hund ähnlich sah. Noch im Abrollen trennte er ein Bein von einem Körper. Schrille Schreie folgten, wütend und schmerzerfüllt. Sie bedrängten ihn und er hackte Gliedmaßen ab. Neben ihm leises, winselndes Zischen, als ein Körper in sich zusammensackte und zerfiel. Einer weniger. Etwas verletzte seine Wange, jemand zerrte ihn an der Jacke zurück und er schlug um sich, trat nach vorn aus, um dann mit einem wuchtigen Ruck seines Kopfes eine Nase zu brechen. Der Geruch von heißem Dämonenblut lag in der Luft. Vor ihm schrumpfte ein weiterer Körper zu Atomen zusammen. Der Dritte hatte sich eine Waffe besorgt, ein altes Brett mit rostigen Nägeln. Die Engelsklinge in seiner Hand war blutbeschmiert, ihr schwaches Leuchten flackerte. Er ließ sie achtlos fallen. Der Dämon konnte sie nicht benutzen, und er würde sie später aufsammeln. Aus seiner Tasche zog er den kleinen Dolch. Im Pandemonium hatte er ihn benutzt, um den Eidolon-Dämon zu töten. Dieser Gedanke kostete ihn weiteres Blut, als das Holzbrett auf ihn zu sauste und er zu langsam war, zurücksprang und am Bein getroffen wurde. Fluchend schleuderte er den Dolch, traf eine Schulter, die Klinge grub sich tief ins Fleisch. Der Dämon ließ kreischend das Brett los, dessen Nägel in Jaces Wade steckten. Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Adern, der Schmerz war blass. Er riss es heraus und warf es weg. Das Pandemonium tanzte durch seinen Kopf, rotes Haar und grüne Augen. Mit einem Sprung, der ihn viel Kraft kostete, rammte er dem Dämon seine Füße in den Magen und landete geschickt. Die Gestalt lag ächzend und nach Luft ringend am Boden, als er den Dolch aus schwelendem Fleisch riss und in ein unmenschliches Herz rammte. Als das Ding fort war, sie alle fort waren, fiel er zurück, bis er im Staub saß, ein Bein angezogen, den Arm darauf, keuchend. Das Adrenalin ließ nach und er fühlte seine Wunden. Seine Wade pochte und der Schnitt in seinem Gesicht. Eine Prellung an den Rippen und eine Zerrung am Oberschenkel, die von dem Sprung kam. Am liebsten hätte er sich fallen lassen, doch er stand auf, wischte die Engelsklingen an einem alten Vorhang sauber und steckte sie ein. Als er über den Zaun geklettert war - nicht so einfach wie am Anfang - und die Hände in den Taschen auf dem Heimweg war, fühlte er die Stele in seiner Tasche. Die Wunden schmerzten. Er versuchte, nicht zu humpeln, doch es war schwer. Konzentration. Er würde an nichts anderes denken können, als daran, zu laufen, einfach zu laufen. Bis nach Hause. Sonst an nichts. Er ließ die Stele, wo sie war. Einundfünfzig Stunden. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag